Air Heigard destinations
Air Heigard flies to all six major continents, and serves the destinations below. The list includes Air Heigard Cargo services and those destinations served for Air Heigard by franchise NationAir. __TOC__ Africa *'Algeria' **Algiers - Houari Boumedienne Airport *'Angola' **Luanda - Quatro de Fevereiro Airport *'Côte d'Ivoire' **Abidjan - Port Bouet Airport *'Egypt' **Cairo - Cairo International Airport *'Kenya' **Nairobi - Jomo Kenyatta International Airport *'Madagascar' **Antananarivo - Ivato Airport *'Morocco' **Casablanca - Mohammed V International Airport **Rabat - Sale Airport *'Republic of the Congo' **Brazzaville - Maya-Maya Airport **Pointe-Noire - Antonio Agostinho Neto Airport *'Senegal' **Dakar - Léopold Sédar Senghor International Airport *'South Africa' **Johannesburg - OR Tambo International Airport *'Tunisia' **Tunis - Tunis-Carthage International Airport Americas Caribbean *'Cuba' **Havana - José Martí International Airport *'Guadaloupe' **Pointe-à-Pitre - Pôle Caraïbes International Airport *'Haiti' **Port-au-Prince - Toussaint Louverture International Airport *'Martinique' **Fort-de-France - Martinique Aimé Césaire International Airport North America *'Canada' **Québec City - Québec City Jean Lesage International Airport **Vancouver - Vancouver International Airport *'Guatemala' **Guatemala City - La Aurora International Airport *'Ivalice' **Koiwai - Koiwai Decker Reginrauve International Airport *'Mexico' **Mexico City - Mexico City International Airport *'New Cambria' **Arvant - ... *'United States' **Houston - George Bush Intercontinental Airport **Los Angeles - Los Angeles International Airport **New York City - John F. Kennedy International Airport South America *'Argentina' **Buenos Aires - Ministro Pistarini International Airport *'Brazil' **São Paulo - Guarulhos International Airport **Brasilia - Presidente Juscelino Kubitschek International Airport *'Chile' **Santiago de Chile - Comodoro Arturo Merino Benítez International Airport *'Colombia' **Bogotá - El Dorado International Airport Asia *'Armenia' **Yerevan - Zvartnots International Airport *'China' **Beijing - Beijing Capital International Airport **Hong Kong - Hong Kong International Airport *'India' **Bangalore - Bengaluru International Airport **Delhi - Indira Gandhi International Airport *'Israel' **Tel Aviv - Ben Gurion International Airport *'Japan' **Tokyo - Narita International Airport *'Lxungion' **Thafilir - Thafilir International Airport *'South Korea' **Seoul - Incheon International Airport *'Surea' **Konggei - Konggei International Airport *'United Arab Emirates' **Dubai - Dubai International Airpor *'Vietnam' **Hanoi - Noi Bai International Airport Europe *'Austria' **Vienna - Vienna International Airport *'Belgium' **Brussels - Brussels Airport *'Czech Republic' **Prague - Ruzyně Airport *'Denmark' **Copenhagen - Copenhagen Airport *'Derhaland' **Ghasobe - Ghasobe International Airport *'Drake Islands' **Glendale - Virgil Evans International Airport *'France' **Bordeaux - Mérignac Airport **Marseille - Provençe Airport **Nice - Côte d'Azur Airport **Paris - Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport, Paris-Orly Airport **Strasbourg - Entzheim Airport *'Germany' **Berlin - Tegel Airport **Hamburg - Fuhlsbüttel Airport **Stuttgart - Echterdingen Airport *'Greece' **Athens - Athens International Airport *'Heigard' **Creburg - Grandville International Airport Hub, Peter Merzilliger International Airport **Charleroi - Charleroi-Thibault Airport Secondary Hub **Punneure - Punneure International Airport **Fornéce - Konrad Stahl Airport **Borgnac - Borgnac-Luz International Airport *'Ireland' **Kerry - Kerry International Airport *'Italy' **Milan - Linate Airport, Malpensa Airport **Rome - Leonardo da Vinci-Fiumicino Airport **Naples - Capodichino Airport **Venice - Marco Polo Airport *'Leubantia' **Trilfuva - Trilfuva St. Fila's Airport *'Luxembourg' **Findel Airport *'Norway' **Oslo - Gardermoen Airport *'Netherlands' **Amsterdam - Schiphol Airport *'Poland' **Warsaw - Frederic Chopin Airport *'Portugal' **Lisbon - Portela Airport **Porto - Fransico de Sá Carneiro Airport *'Romania' **Bucharest - Henri Coandă International Airport *'Russia' **Moscow - Domodedovo International Airport, Sheremetyevo International Airport **Saint Petersburg - Pulkovo Airport *'Spain' **Barcelona - El Prat Airport **Madrid - Barajas Airport **Seville - San Pablo Airport *'Sweden' **Stockholm - Arlanda Airport *'Switzerland' **Berne - Belp Airport **Zürich - Kloten Airport *'United Kingdom' **London - London Heathrow Airport, London Gatwick Airport Oceania *'French Polynesia' **Papeete - Faa'a Airport *'New Zealand' **Wellington - Wellington International Airport *'Australia' **Sydney - Kingsford Smith Airport Category:Heigard